


[podfic of] Turning Point by Bexless

by KateMonster



Series: Unholyverse Podfics [4]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateMonster/pseuds/KateMonster
Summary: podfic of Bexless' Turning Point, which is part five of the Unholyverse SeriesAuthor's Summary: Set some time after Heaven Help Us. Gerard's point of view.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Turning Point](https://archiveofourown.org/works/231229) by [Bexless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexless/pseuds/Bexless). 



~

~

[MP3 Only](http://www.mediafire.com/download/1iah16x7v5bgu1m/Turning_Point.mp3) | [Podbook (M4A w/ cover)](https://www.mediafire.com/?keu4oyunp26u877)

~

[Cover Only](http://s13.postimg.org/v9e3t86s7/turning_point_cover.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Dipping my toe in the podfic water again by podding old favorites. The authors I'm podding all have a blanket permission policy in place. The rest of this series IS in the hopper for podficcing. Hopefully I'll manage it!


End file.
